


You Win

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, do not copy to other sites, flirty deceit is flirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: Deceit and Patton don't always get along, but they certainly have chemistry and feelings for each other. So when Patton argues against premarital sex, Deceit can't help but test his limits, pushing just enough until Patton breaks.18+ only please...





	You Win

"You don't need to provide anyone else your body to prove you love them, Roman." Patton chided the royal in the kitchen who was working on a scene that he wanted to perform with his Aubergine Dream. 

“But I want to share it with him, I’ve proven myself time and time again with the grandest gestures and the softest words.” Roman complained, “I’m not proving anything by sleeping with him!” Patton sighed and shook his head as Deceit entered the room to make a cup of tea. He paused next to Patton and eavesdropped. There was always some merit in finding new arguments to use against him.

"You're proving you have no self control. No ding-ding until you get the ring-ring." 

"Patton, that might be how you work, but I intend to share something special with my dark heart!" Roman huffed. 

"He's right, you know, Patton." Deceit spoke up, "It's his choice and if I may say, it's not for lack of self control." 

"It is, though!" Patton huffed and crossed his arms, "I can control myself when the urge hits." 

"But giving in doesn't mean you have no self control." 

"Yes it does, it means you gave in to temptation when you could have resisted." 

"Is that so?" Deceit purred darkly and gently brushed a stray lock of hair behind Patton's ear, "Then perhaps you, my dear, wouldn't mind proving me wrong—though proving me right would be just as welcome." he whispered the last part, hardly an inch away from his neck. 

"You're gonna lose, Snakey." Patton agreed, beet red, and sank out. 

"You are a wily one, Deceit." Roman smirked.

"You can tell I'm in love with him, lying about that is pointless, but you and I both know that the feeling is one-sided. Let me have my fun within his limits." 

"You would be surprised!" Roman laughed, "Don't have too much fun with your latest challenge." 

"I wouldn't dream of it!" 

**One lie and one week later...**

Virgil groaned and pulled his hood over his face. They were at it again. Patton was trying to make cookies while arguing with Deceit about licking the bowl.

“Come now, Patton,” the snake cooed, “Surely you know sharing is caring.” Patton crossed his arms and glared at him. Deceit wasn’t even a foot away, and he had his usual charming smirk plastered on his face.

“I’m washing the bowl, no one gets to lick it.” he huffed. Deceit pouted and graced Patton’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“If I can’t lick the bowl, would you give up the spoon?”

“No. Raw cookie dough is bad for you. Objectively.”

“Pity,” Deceit sighed and leaned in so close that their noses bumped. Patton shivered at the contact, his head starting to spin from the mint on Deceit’s breath. His eyes were lidded and utterly gorgeous.

“Pity?” Patton squeaked. His stomach was doing backflips, his palms were sweaty, he couldn’t handle the temptation looming over him. Deceit knew, and he kept pushing.

“Mm, I would have offered you something better than a spoon to lick.” he purred. Patton shoved him away, face bright red. 

"You can have the bowl!" Patton yelped before scurrying out of the room like a scared puppy. Deceit chuckled softly and claimed his prize.

Patton hurried past Virgil to the bathroom. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, aware of the situation and annoyed by it. 

**Two days later…**

"Thomas hurt his back, helping them move would destroy him!" Deceit groaned down at Patton, who was glaring back at him from the couch. Logan was trying to ignore them while he read his book.

"He gave his word, and his friends need him. They'll be so hurt to hear he was abandoning them." Patton huffed and crossed his arms challengingly.

Deceit answered that challenge in full, leaning over him and balancing with one hand on the arm rest. His gaze bore through him and lit a small flame in his core.

"If they're really his friends they'll understand that he needs to rest. And if the truth isn't enough, he can stretch it as needed." 

"Stretching the truth?" 

"Would you prefer I put his friends’ morals at risk? Or perhaps stretch his morals?" Deceit purred and placed his free hand on Patton’s shoulder, noting how the other twitched slightly at the contact and the other implications.

“Well no, but he gave his word.” Patton said and bit his lip.

“And they would be so upset to know that he’s hurting himself to help them. But if their morals aren’t a factor in this just his, perhaps I can convince you to abandon your own for the night to test the waters.” he cooed, running his hand from Patton’s shoulder to his chest, “If you could find it in your heart to do so.” He swiftly took Patton’s chin in his hand and tilted it so Patton could look into his smug, lidded eyes. The poor figment squeaked. 

“Logan!” Patton yelped, certain that Deceit could feel his pulse sky-rocketing, “What do you think?” Logan glanced at the now blushing puffball and sighed, his input might stop the hormonal nonsense occuring in front of him.

“Allowing his back time to heal would greatly increase Thomas’ chances of aiding his friends in the future.” 

"Okay, Logan said it's okay! Byeeee!" Patton said hurriedly and sank out. Once he was gone, Deceit chuckled and righted himself. Logan glared at him, feeling the embarrassment and allure that filled Patton. Deceit smiled lazily at him and shrugged.

"He's far too adorable, I can't resist making him blush."

**One Week Later… **

Roman was trying to enjoy watching  _ Into the Woods _ in the common area but it was difficult to focus with the pair bickering in the kitchen. 

"I swear to you it was an accident." Deceit droned, "But I won't deny it was a happy one." 

"I don't care if it was, don't touch my butt!" Patton snapped, "I'm on to you, you slippery snake!"

"Are there other places you'd prefer I touch, darling?" Deceit cooed with a smirk and gently took Patton's hand, bringing it to his lips, "I take pride in being a gentleman and listening to the people around me. When you give in, it will be your own doing." He gently pressed his lips against Patton's wrist, pulling the stunned side closer, making his way down. He knew Patton wanted more, and he was willing to push the envelope as usual. 

"Deceit?" Patton squeaked as Deceit pulled them flushed against each other. Patton was beet red and obviously aroused. 

"But if you want me to be anything but gentle, do say so." Deceit hummed, "I will be at your beckon call as long as I can worship every inch of you." There was something about that slack jaw and those wide doe-eyes that made Patton look ravishing. He didn't pull away, but Deceit knew he was at the limit. With a quick peck on the cheek, he vanished, causing Patton to groan. 

"Padre," Roman called from the couch, feeling the same arousal Patton was, "Might I have a word?" 

Patton scurried into the other room and noticed that the movie was paused and Roman was suffering from the same affliction. He sat on the edge of the couch and winced. He was making such a mess! 

"Do you want Deceit to leave you alone? He's madly in love with you, but he'll listen to me if I tell him to stop. He'll listen to you too if you can work up the nerve." 

"Sorry Ro, I wish I could say I did, but I don't. I like having him around, I like that he's flirty and charming, and I like what he makes me feel. And that's the problem. I don't want to do anything sexual before marriage because it's such a sin, and as a figment, well I guess I can't get married." 

"You, dear Padre, are the only one who still holds that belief, and I respect that. However, your reluctance to attend to your desires doesn't merely affect you. I would highly recommend you relax your standards or make a ring." 

"A ring?" 

"I'm the romantic side! I can tell you that if you popped the question, he would agree in a heartbeat." 

"But if I give in, he'll win. He might be able to get Thomas to act against my advice, but I can't let him ruin me." 

"Whatever you say, Padre. But this is one fight you'll lose."

**Three hours later…**

Remus was always horny, and frankly he wasn't surprised to wake up from a tentacle filled nap fully hard and in dire need of some relief from another person. He decided instead to harass his big brother as a distraction, but he wished he decided against that.

"Oh shit!" Remus yelped when he rose up in the commons. Roman was on his back on the stair landing with an emo buried inside him, mouthing at his neck. Virgil looked hot, naked and towering over the prince, but this was one scene Remus didn't want to see. He scampered off, towards the bedrooms, as if pulled in by an unnamed force. 

"Snakey!" Remus beamed when he found Deceit standing outside Patton's door, shifting nervously. He was louder than usual due to the lewd cries coming from the room across the way. Logan sounded like the perfect sub, and he wanted to take a bite. 

"See if Logan needs you." Deceit ordered, "I'm tending to Patton." Remus saluted him and swung Logan's door wide open. He trotted inside with a grin and gasped.

"Holy fuck is that a jar of Crofter's!?" were his last words before the door slammed shut, trapping him inside. 

Deceit rolled his eyes and knocked on Patton's door. He cautiously entered when all he got in response were soft sobs. 

The warm room had a golden glow to it and it was cluttered with memories. In the middle of it all was Patton, sitting on his bed without pants and a hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing it with far too much force.

"Patton, darling?" Deceit asked as he cautiously approached. Patton's eyes flew wide open and he froze, staring at him.

"Please go." he whimpered. 

"You don't want me to go, and I won't touch you below the neck unless you say so. Are you alright?" Deceit said, holding his hands up in surrender. He could feel the confusion and conflict in Patton's heart and it pained him.

"No. I—I never did this before and it hurts." Patton sobbed, "But I need—need—" he trailed off as his words failed him. Deceit sat next to him and pouted, the poor thing was desperate.

"Would you like some assistance?" he offered, thumbing away a few tears, "You're causing yourself more harm than pleasure like that." 

"Please help me." Patton whimpered and let go of his cock. Deceit pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and brushed his fingers over his cock. Patton shivered and leaned against him, succumbing to the sensation. 

"You really haven't done this before." Deceit commented and wrapped his fingers around the shaft gently. Patton buried his face in his shoulder and whimpered as Deceit stroked him.

"I'll take that as a yes. And what a pity it is, you make the most beautiful sound. 

"But it's wrong." Patton grumbled.

"Did you know that some of the most pious laity had sex outside of marriage? It was because a full wedding was too expensive for a common serf. That's why they made solemn oaths to each other, engagement if you will." Deceit hummed softly and pressed his lips to Patton's temple. 

"We aren't engaged." 

"No but I am fully devoted to you and I am willing to stop if you say so." he countered and ran his thumb over the head. Patton moaned into his shoulder and whined. 

"Don't stop, please!" Patton begged, clinging to Deceit's shirt as if his life depended on it. He had never felt so good, like a fire was alight in his belly and his throbbing cock was at the core. He couldn't help but cry out.

"Faster, please." he pleaded, clawing into Deceit. And Deceit couldn't deny such a request.

"You're doing so well," he hummed and ran his free hand through Patton's hair, "and you look so very pretty like this, darling." 

"Please, I just—I just want to finish."

"Only if you admit one thing." Deceit hummed. Patton pulled his head back and started at Deceit with tearful eyes. 

"What—What's that?" 

"That I won." he mused, "And then you'll never have me riling you up like this again." He was mildly surprised to find Patton grabbing his wrist and slowing his motions. 

"But maybe I—I want you to keep riling me up." Patton breathed, his eyes full of love and fear. That beautiful flushed face was burned to the back of Deceit's mind and he wanted nothing more than to wipe away the tears running down his cheeks and hold him close.

"Even though it goes against what you believe?" 

"I tried to bribe a witness." Patton laughed, "I'm not perfect, and you were right, I still have my self control despite this." 

"In that case," Deceit hummed and sped up his movements, pulling a gasp from Patton, "Perhaps you can test that self control with me another time." Patton grunted and pulled him into a needy kiss. He was so hot, like his insides were spring loaded and wound too tight. He pulled away from those soft lips with a cry.

"Ahh! Dee—I—it's—"

"That's quite alright, darling, succumb to the sensation, I promise you that you'll be okay, Love" Deceit said softly and kissed his temple. Patton keened and shook as his vision went white.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Deceit hovering over him with a damp towel in his gloveless hand. 

"That was amazing." Patton breathed. Deceit smirked and shook his head, wiping away the mess Patton made. He wasn't exactly softening, but it wouldn't be fair to sap his energy with another round, unless he offered. 

"Amazing? Wait until you have another person to share it with." Deceit scoffed playfully. 

"Someone, like you?" Patton asked and giggled sheepishly, "I know we have our moments but I don't think I can see myself doing this stuff with anyone else." Deceit smiled at him and willed the towel away. 

"If you would allow me to get that close, I would be honored, my dearest. But you must catch your breath first."


End file.
